1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and, more particularly, to the distribution of audio signals over wireless networks.
2. Related Art
Conventional audio systems typically utilize wired connections to pass signals between audio components. For example, audio cables and speaker wires are frequently employed to connect one or more audio sources with appropriate amplifiers and speakers. Such connections can be relatively straightforward for many consumers to implement, especially for uncomplicated audio systems where audio components are located in close proximity to each other.
However, for more complex audio system configurations, it can be difficult for consumers to implement such fully wired connections. For example, in large listening environments, speakers or amplifiers may be located a significant distance away from audio sources. For many permanent and semi-permanent installations, it may be impractical for consumers to imbed audio wiring in walls, ceilings, or other spaces where it may be hidden from view. As a result, unsightly audio wiring is often exposed in the listening environment which can detract from the consumer's enjoyment of the audio system.
These difficulties are multiplied many-fold in the case of multi-channel audio systems. For example, in conventional surround sound audio systems, additional amplifiers, speakers, and wired connections are typically required for each audio channel. It can be burdensome for consumers to run the many wires necessary to connect multiple speakers and amplifiers that may be located throughout a listening environment.
In addition, after an audio system has been installed, it can be difficult for consumers to subsequently provide audio signals to another location, such as another room of a residence, without running further audio wiring, spending extra time, and incurring extra cost. Moreover, after an audio system has been installed, if a consumer desires to transfer the system to another location (for example, from one residence to another), the consumer typically must reinvest substantial time and resources to reinstall the audio system at the new location, including installing new audio wiring to carry the audio signals throughout the new location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to the distribution of audio signals to speakers and amplifiers that overcomes the deficiencies discussed above.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.